


Awe Inspiring

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kacxa - Freeform, Mama Black Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Acxa always found the robot lions awe inspiring, even moreso when she learns that her boyfriend can talk to two of them.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Awe Inspiring

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Kacxa with Mama Black.

"Awe Inspiring"

Acxa stared up at the large Black Lion. She had heard the stories growing up about the robot lions of Voltron and had seen them in action, but to be standing mere feet from the legendary Black Lion that had flown over Daibazaal was amazing.

"Awe inspiring, isn't she?"

Acxa didn't even so much as twitch at the appearance of the Paladin. "The lion is female?"

Keith grinned. "All of them are."

"How do you know?"

"They talk to us. Well, Black talks to me and Shiro. Red talks to me and Lance. Blue talks to Lance and Allura. Yellow talks to Hunk, and Green talks to Pidge, though I have heard Blue before we found the other lions."

Suddenly, Black Lion's eyes lit up, and she bent down, looking at Keith and Acxa. "Who is this, little one?"

"This is my girlfriend, Acxa."

"She is part Galra like you."

"Yes, she is."

"Keith, are you talking to Black?"

"Yes. She was asking about you."

Acxa cuddled up against Keith. "What else is she saying?"

Keith grinned and spent the afternoon talking to his girlfriend and lion and translating for Acxa.

Fin


End file.
